Hogwarts: 10 Years Later
by disney-hp-freak
Summary: 10 years after the battle of Hogwarts, a new group of students come to experience Hogwarts. What will await them there? New mysteries? Adventures? And a rumor about Death Eaters? It should turn into a very interesting year. Genres not really decided on yet, so I picked two that should work.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts: 10 years later

Chapter 1- Magic?

**A/N: So I ran out of ideas on my other story, so here's this one! Long story short, new story, hope it goes well, and I'm open to suggestions/constructive criticism (but try not to be mean please). **

Strange things have happened to me since I was little. Like when I jump farther than everyone else or practically turn invisible when I don't want to be noticed. I have never known what it has meant. Recently more and more strange things have happened and I feel that something big is going to occur soon. Oh! I haven't introduced myself. My name is Violet Ruben and I am 10 years old and in 5th grade. I have blonde hair that goes down to my shoulders and have blue eyes. I'm a little on the short side, but so is everyone else in my family. I may be considered a little overweight, but I try not to let it bother me. I love anything to do with magic and fantasy, especially in books. I wonder what's going to happen at school today...

(School)

"Hanna, wait up!" I yelled to my best friend, Hanna Barros. Hanna has long, brown hair that is almost always in a ponytail. She has brown eyes and is a couple of inches taller than me. We have been best friends since kindergarten. It was recess and we were playing tag in the snow.

"Violet, hurry up!" she yelled back laughing. I smiled and started to speed up. I ran around the hill and tried to see where she was. I spotted her over by the swings. I rolled down the hill and ran up behind her.

"Tag, you're it!" I screamed while tagging her. We both fell to the ground laughing for no reason.

"Hey, don't forget my birthday party is tomorrow," Hanna said flipping over. I nodded. Saturday was Hanna's 11th birthday. I just hoped she didn't have to go to a boarding school next year, like her older sisters Rachel and Annie. The bell signaled the end of recess. We got up and headed inside.

Saturday

"... Happy Birthday to you!" everyone started clapping as Hanna blew out the candles. It was a chocolate cake with an image of a volleyball on top. It was a great party with plenty of food, games, and tons of fun. Hanna got gifts ranging from books to games and even some jewelry. Her parents said they were giving her their gift later. I found this odd but just shrugged it off. I was having a sleepover that night with Hanna for her birthday. I grabbed my bag and we went upstairs.

When I was heading back from the bathroom, I heard Mr. and Mrs. Barros talking about something very strange. I only heard a few sentences but it made me think.

"Thank goodness the owl came early today. What would we have done if it came during the party?" That sounded like Mrs. Barros. I thought the owl talk was weird, but I just headed back to the living room. During the night I forgot all about the talk of owls and lost myself in the movie.

2 months later

Well, its four days until my birthday. Spring is here and I'm on Spring Break, finally. We are taking a vacation in Disney World! This is one of my favorite places in the whole world, ever since I was little. But something is bugging me in the back of my mind. Hanna was going to the boarding school that her sisters are going to. I'm really bummed about it. I mean, she is my best friend. Though I'm trying not to think about that right now. And Disney is just so... magical. And not the normal Disney magic, but real magic. Almost like there is something else here. It sounds crazy, I haven't even told anyone about it. The... feeling let's call it, has been growing stronger over the years. I don't know what to make of it. Ah, well.

"Violet? Come on the line is moving!" my sister, Heather told me with an exasperated tone. She grabbed my arm and pulled me forward. Space Mountain, my favorite ride at Magic Kingdom. When we finally got on the ride, I was psyched. In a good way though. We shot through the tunnel and into the ride. I thought I saw a streak of red, but I put I off to light effects. As we went up the ramp, I put my hands up and go ready to scream. The ride dropped and started going through all the twists and turns. I saw another flash of red light, but ignored it. But it kind of looked like the one I saw in the tunnel...

After the ride we went to look at the photos. I only glanced at it as Dad took me and Heather into the gift shop so we could get to the next ride. It seemed like our picture had a streak of red light through it though. Weird...

4 days later

Today is my birthday. My 11th birthday. It's a Sunday, so I had my party yesterday. But I feel like something else is going to happen. Something big. But for now, more sleep. Curse you body for waking up before nine!

"Violet, time to get up!" I groaned and turned over. Then I remembered what day it was. It was my birthday! I smiled, got out of bed, put in my contacts, and headed downstairs.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" my mom said while giving me a huge hug.

"'Morning Mom. Can I have waffles and sausage for breakfast?" I asked. It's my favorite breakfast.

"Of course you can." I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Yes! Doctor Who! The morning was normal for a long time. Eat breakfast, watch TV, chill. It was around 2:00 pm when my life was changed forever.

I was reading a book in my room when I heard a tapping on my window. I looked up and saw an owl. I looked at it strangely and went to find my dad.

"Hey dad, there's an owl at my window. Um, could you please get it to leave?" I was still trying to figure out why an owl was out at 2:00 in the afternoon. Dad seemed to be beaming with pride. "What's going on? You're acting really weird. Well, even more weird than normal. Omph!" I was trapped in a big hug.

"Let's go upstairs and let that poor owl in. It's had a long journey." I looked at him strangely but followed him upstairs. Dad opened the window, took a letter off it's leg, and gave it a small bronze coin. "You go downstairs and find your mother and sister before we open this." I followed him downstairs and wondered what was so important about a letter from an owl. Why did the owl have letter in the first place?

"Heather!"

"What?"

"Living Room!"

"Coming!" After I heard that I went into the living room. When everyone was there, Dad started talking.

"Girls, I have not been entirely truthful about my past." he said. "I've told you I'm an only child. Actually, I have 6 siblings and you have 17 cousins." My jaw dropped. 17 cousins? Heather and I always thought we had no cousins or any family on dad's side. And all of mom's family lived in America.

"I also have something else you two need to know. Violet, would you open your letter?" My letter? I grabbed it carefully. It had my address on it. Right down to my bedroom. I opened it and stared at it in shock.

Dear Ms. Ruben,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Magic?" I said looking up confused.

**A/N: Well, there is the first chapter! Next one should be up soon. I'm on vacation right know and don't know if our next hotel has wifi. Until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts: 10 years later

Chapter 2- Explanations

**A/N: So, chapter 2! I was a little disappointed on the last chapter with only ten hits. I am open to suggestions for improvement (through PM please, easier to respond). Next chapter being up is unknown, since on vacation in the mountains don't provide great wi-fi. Until then!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. (this counts for last chapter also)**

All I could do was look at the letter in shock. How could magic be real? I mean, I always wished magic was real, but this is bordering on crazy. How can I be a witch?

"Girls," Dad sighed. "You may want to sit down; this is going to be a long story." We sat down and waited for him to start talking. We both wanted to know the truth.

"It started about 15 years ago. I met your mother working backstage on West Side Story. We were friends for a while then I asked her out. We eventually became closer and I proposed to her a little over a year later. That very night I told her I was a wizard."

"And I told him it didn't make any difference, as long as he doesn't curse me. He knows I can't fight back." I was confused for a moment. Can't fight back?

"Wait, wait, wait, so mom ISN'T a witch?" I asked. How can I have magic if mom doesn't?

"No she's not. She's a muggle." Dad explained.

"Um, muggle?" Heather questioned.

"Someone who doesn't have magic. Anyway, two years after we got married, an evil wizard started terrorizing Europe. Your mother became pregnant a few months later. We decided to live in the muggle world to protect our family. By the time the war was over, we were already comfortable with our life and decided to stay. Your mother and I decided not to tell you two about magic so you could have a normal childhood." I was gob-smacked. I was gob-smacked that I used the word gob-smacked. This was the last thing I expected. I sat on the couch for another ten minutes in silent shock.

"But, but what about my friends? Hanna, Megan, Dani, Nicolas, and everyone else?" I asked. Hogwarts sounded so far away...

"You can still write to them. And you'll see them in the summer and over break," mom said soothingly.

"I- I think I'll go upstairs." I slowly got up and headed upstairs. Magic? Could it really be possible? Well, thinking back, lots of strange things have happened to me. I had always put it off as a coincidence, or a trick of the eyes. This explains so much! Me jumping higher than normal, or a soccer ball changing directions. This is amazing! But how can I not tell Hanna? We have never had any secrets between us. Maybe mom and dad will let me tell her. I'm sure they'd understand.

"Violet! Dinner! Help your sister set the table!" my dad yelled up the stairs.

"Coming! I yelled back. Sigh, this magic thing is going to take some getting used to.

End of July

Summer has been going on for a couple of months now. Nothing special has happened. I had wanted to meet dad's side of the family, but he said we were waiting until next summer. Our family took a small vacation to the beach. Most of the summer was hanging out with friends and relaxing. Just the type of vacation I like. But today is going to be very exciting! Dad and I are going to go school supply shopping today. Apparently we can find everything in London. The place must be very well hidden seeing as I have never seen any magic wand shops in London. Right now we are in a taxi heading into downtown. This should be an interesting day.

The car screeched to a stop. "Violet, we're here," Dad said. I got out as Dad paid the taxi driver. I saw a bookshop and recognized the street we were on. I became really confused. I had gone shopping on this street often with mom, but I had never seen a robe shop before. Or anything of that nature really.

"Dad, where are we going?" I asked as he steered me toward an abandoned shop. I looked up and saw a sign appear. I had never seen it before. It said "The Leaky Cauldron." It must be the secret shop for wizards! Dad glanced over his shoulder and quickly hurried inside.

We walked into what looked like a pub. It was loud and crowded, but the food smelled amazing. As we were walking through the pub, we heard someone shouting.

"Clark! CLARK! Clark Kevin Ruben listen to me and get over here!" Dad turned around and a look of recognition appeared on his face.

"Karen?" The women that called out nodded, crossing her arms. "Big sister! It's been a long time!" They embraced in a hug. I saw three boys sitting at the table where, Aunt Karen I guess, just got up from. The one that looked the oldest had dark hair and glasses. He had a pleased look on his face. He was probably the one who spotted dad. The other boy sitting next to him had shoulder length curly blonde hair. I dubbed him Goldilocks. The last boy also had blonde hair, but in a normal haircut. He looked about my age.

"Long time, _long time_? No kidding it was a long time! How about twelve years! We missed you!" Karen said glaring at him, gave him a small slap on the shoulder, then embracing him into another hug.

"Yeah, I know." I felt really awkward just standing there. Dad turned around and seemed to remember I was there. "Oh, this is my daughter Violet. Her sister Heather is at home. Violet is starting her first year at Hogwarts." I waved shyly.

"Hi Violet, I'm your Aunt Karen. These are three of m sons Casey, Jeff, and Luke. Casey is a fourth year and in Ravenclaw. Jeff is in his third year and is in Gryffindor. And Luke will be in first year with Violet." Aunt Karen said. As each name was called, the boy would stand up and come over. Casey was the one with dark hair, Jeff was Goldilocks, and Luke was the one with short, blonde hair. "There is also Paul, who is nine. Rose who is 6 and Audrey who is 3." I nodded. Six kids in one family is a lot! No wonder I have so many cousins.

"We should be heading out to get supplies now. It was good seeing you," Dad said. Aunt Karen grabbed him as he turned to leave.

"Do you mind if we tag along? The kids can get to know each other and we can catch up. Plus we haven't finished our shopping yet either."

Dad looked at me. I shrugged in a "I-don't-care-either-way," but I really wanted to get to know some of my cousins. "Sure, why not?" Dad replied. We headed toward the back of the shop and back by the dumpsters. Luke and I shared a confused look.

"Uh dad? This is a dead end. Why are we standing out here?" Dad just smiled and pulled out a long stick. It must have been his wand! He tapped the bricks three up and two across from the trashcan.

"Stand back, you don't want to get in the way." We obeyed and backed up. Then the weirdest thing happened, the bricks started moving. And I'm not talking shaking, I'm talking flipping around and forming an archway. Luke and I stood there in amazement while Jeff and Casey were sharing a smug look. I walked through the archway in a trance.

"Violet, Luke, welcome to Diagon Alley!"

**A/N: I'm splitting up Diagon Alley into 2 days. When we get to Hogwarts the chapters will get longer. Review please! It really does encourage me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts: 10 years later

Chapter 3: Gringotts

**A/N: Well, that didn't take as long as I thought. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I can't think of a clever way to say it.**

I snapped out of my trance and started to really look around. I wished everything could freeze so I could get a good look. Magic, real magic, was happening all around me. My belief that magic only happened in stories disappeared on the spot.

"It's bigger on the inside," I mumbled. Dad laughed while Luke looked confused. "You know, Doctor Who, the T.A.R.D.I.S which is bigger...on...the...never mind." I trailed off as Luke looked even

more confused then before I tried to explain it. At least dad got my reference.

"Come on kids, we need to get moving. Our first stop is Gringotts." Aunt Karen said.

"Um, what's Gringotts?" I asked. I felt really stupid asking a question that was probably very obvious.

"Oh, Gringotts is the wizard bank dear. We need money before we can start shopping." _Way to sound like an idiot Violet_, I thought. "After the bank, we should go to Madame Malkins. All of you will need robes." Aunt Karen continued saying as we walked down the street. I kept looking all around me. There was so much to see! Witches and wizards walking around like everything was normal. What I didn't get is why they were all wearing these long robes. It's July people! July equals warm weather! I did see some people walking around in normal clothes though. But most of those people had a slightly dazed look in their faces too.

And then there was all the shops to see! There were clothing and robe stores. I saw a store that seemed to sell brooms. About six kids were gathered around the display window. I wonder why they were all so excited about a broom? Oh! and the pet shop! They had normal animals like cats in there, but they also sold owls, bats, and other animals that were, well, magical! Dancing animals, and I saw a turtle with jewels in the shell. We finally stopped in front of a crooked marble building.

"Here we are! The best wizarding bank in existence, Gringotts!" Dad said while holding his arms out. He always loves to exaggerate.

"Not to mention the only wizarding bank in Britain," muttered Aunt Karen. "Casey, Jeff, you know the rules. Violet and Luke, this bank is run by goblins. Don't point, stare, or make comments. Goblins are very sensitive when it comes to wizards."

We nodded. I bet Luke had heard of goblins before, but I was practically shaking. I had no idea what to expect. As we walked in, I tried not to stare. The creatures looked so funny. They were short with pointed ears and long pointed noses. All the goblins were either talking to someone, or counting coins. The building itself was exquisite. Polished floors and a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Dad seemed to notice what I was looking at.

"Newly rebuilt," he said. I didn't think that made sense. This building seemed like it had been here for hundreds of years. I opened my mouth to ask another question. "Later," he mumbled to me. I shut my mouth still thinking as we walked up to a teller.

"We would like to visit the Ruben and Brienza vaults. Two adults and four children will be going." Dad said in the most dignified voice I have ever heard him speak in. The goblin didn't even look up.

"Your key sir?" he asked. Dad reached into his pocket and fished out a tiny golden key.

"Here you are," Dad said as he placed the key on the desk. "For vault 284."

The goblin looked up and checked over the key over. It must have passed the inspection when the goblin yelled, "Ragnok, take the Rubens down to their vault. After that, go to the Brienza vault." Ragnok nodded and took us to the back of the bank. We got into a cart that didn't look very stable.

After everyone was seated, the cart shot down the track. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I thought is was a bad idea. It was like a roller-coaster! I was also taking in my surroundings. Well, as best I can when speeding down a track. It seemed like we were going through a giant underground cave with cart tracks winding in and out smaller caves. I bet all the really rich vaults are at the bottom.

"Vault 284," Ragnok said. "Key please." Dad handed him the key. Ragnok grabbed a small covering I hadn't noticed and pulled it aside to reveal a key hole. "Stand back," we all took a step back as the door opened. I stared in awe at the piles of gold, silver, and bronze. How much is this all worth? Are we rich? Or is this average for wizards? Dad turned around and noticed I hadn't moved.

"Well come on, don't you want to see the family vault?" Dad asked. I nodded slowly as I walked forward. On the left side of the vault, there were stacks of coins everywhere. I also saw items that weren't coins. There were object like goblets, trinkets, some small boxes, and a chest or two. While Dad was gathering up some money for shopping, I went over to one of the smaller boxes. I opened it and gasped. It was full beautiful jewelry. My eyes were drawn to a single pearl necklace. A silver dolphin was curled around one side of the pearl. Simple, yet elegant. There was other jewelry in the box, but all of them were to extravagant for everyday where. Plus, I felt drawn to the necklace right away.

"Hey dad!" I yelled across the vault.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Can I have this necklace? It's really pretty and the most amazing thing I have ever seen! Please?" I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes while asking.

"Let me see it." I handed him the necklace. He looked it over while I stood there nervously. "I don't see any powerful charms on this. You can never know with jewelry in the wizard world. Be careful, but who knows? Maybe a secret lies within waiting to be discovered." Charms? Well, I guess it is in a wizard vault and in the magical world, why not have charms on jewelry?

"Soooo, I can keep it?" I asked. Dad smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted as I hugged him. Dad put the necklace on me as I beamed proudly. I thought I felt a tiny bit of warmth radiate from the necklace, but I was too excited to think about it. Dad then told Ragnok we were ready and we left the vault. I couldn't wait to come back.

**A/N: So I'm still on vacation, but this chapter got up, yay! I forgot this before but I would like to give a shout-out to A Trail of Whispers who has helped me with this story. That's all for now! (and the petition of course)**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

charmed-star11

disney-hp-freak


	4. Chapter 4

Hogwarts: 10 years later

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley; Part 1

**A/N: Hello again! I am still on vacation so I am excited this was able to get this up. I don't know how much I can write over the next week, since I will be surrounded by 30 other members of my family.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter if there are no fires in Colorado right now. Last time I checked there are at least 12. Darn.**

After Gringotts we re-grouped with the Brienzas and went to the robe shop, Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions. There was another girl already in the store when we walked in. She was tall and had her slightly curly blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a sports headband to keep her hair in place. She was probably a big sports player, though I have no idea what type. Even her clothes screamed sports player with a tee-shirt and jean shorts.

"Hello dears, are you all here for school robes?" A plump lady walked over to us. She must have been the shop owner.

"Yes, Casey and Jeff just need some resizing done as they have grown over the summer. Luke and Violet will need all new robes as this is their first year at Hogwarts," Aunt Karen told her. Casey, Jeff, and Luke went off to one room while Madame Malkin put me in the room with the sporty blonde girl.

"Now just stand on the stool while I go get my things," Madame Malkin said as she left the room. I got up on the stool and looked at the other girl. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. My thoughts were interrupted by said girl.

"Hi! My name is Patricia, but I go by Trixie or Trix. It's my first year at Hogwarts and I couldn't believe it when I got my letter. I was jumping up and down and running all over the house! Who are you?" Trixie said this all very fast and full of energy. I smiled back.

"Hi, my name is Violet and this is my first year at Hogwarts too. Did you know you were a witch when you got your letter? I mean, if you were so excited you must have known before right?" _Way to sound like an idiot Violet, _I told myself._ Not to mention the topic isn't one that is used in daily conversation. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Actually, I'm the first in my family to have magic. I was just so excited when I found out! How could you not be excited? Have you gone to Ollivanders yet? I'm going there after I'm done with my robes." Trixie seemed to love to talk, but I replied happily. She could be my first magical friend.

"No we haven't gone to get my wand yet. We just came from Gringotts, this is the first store I've been in today."

"Oh I loved Gringotts! We went in there to exchange money for wizard currency. The building was so pretty! The goblins were a little creepy though." Trixie made a face when she mentioned the goblins. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, they were creepy weren't they?" I said still giggling. "They were so serious too! Almost like robots." I decided I liked Trixie, she seemed really friendly.

"I know! They only said like, two words at a time! Weird little creatures. I wonder if other fairy tales are real if goblins are. Like dragons, mermaids, and unicorns! I would love to see a real unicorn. They are my favorite mythical creature. Although now, I guess they would just be my favorite creature. Hmm," Trixie seemed to be lost in thought. At that moment, Madame Malkin came back in.

"Alright dear you're all done," she said to Trixie. Trixie hopped off the stool.

"Hey Violet! I'll see you at Hogwarts! We should sit together on the train ride!" She waved as she left. I waved back. It was a little longer until my robes were done, and no one else had come into the store. Casey and Jeff came over when they were done. I got to ask them a few questions about Hogwarts, then Madame Malkin shooed them out.

After we paid for my robes, the bookshop was our next stop. As we were walking over there, I saw a brightly lit shop at the end of the street.

"Dad! Can we go there? Please? It looks fun!" I asked while catching up with dad. I had fallen behind while talking with Luke.

"We'll go there when we're done with our shopping." Yes! I couldn't wait to see what the store was!

We rounded a corner and saw our next stop, Flourish and Blotts. As we went inside, I couldn't help but look at all of the books. There were more than in any other bookstore I had been in.

"Violet, get out your list so you known what books to get. The student section is right over there." I dug my list out from my bag and went over to the school books. There were other students getting their books to, but they were all older than me. As I turned around, I bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there! Here, let me help you." I turned around to help who I bumped into. She looked my age and had her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had a slightly pointed nose and a broad forehead. The ponytail look was not for her. She looked at me as if sizing me up.

"No, it's OK. You couldn't tell I was there. Just be a little more careful next time." With that she walked away. I wasn't really sure what to think. She didn't seem mean, but she wasn't nice either. Oh well, you can't please everyone. I heard someone come up behind me.

"Violet? Come on. We're buying our books now. Then we get to go to Ollivanders for our wands! Hurry up!" It was only Luke. He was right though. The best part of the whole day was coming up, my wand.

After we bought the books, I was practically speed walking to get to the wand shop. "Come on guys! Hurry up!" I shouted back to my family. Luke was the only one who seemed to share my excitement. Casey and Jeff looked bored while Dad and Aunt Karen looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"There it is!" Luke said pointing, "Ollivanders, makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. That's a long time." We dragged our family into the shop. No one was there.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out. I heard a something sliding and then saw a ladder moving with an old man on it.

"Ah yes. Welcome to my shop. I presume these two will be wanting their wands, yes?" Luke and I nodded. I thought Ollivander was strange, but at the moment I didn't care. "Now, how about ladies first?" I bravely stepped forward. "Now, what is your name?"

"Violet Ruben," I said. I noticed a tape measure magically taking measurements. Why it was measuring my nose, I'll never know.

"Daughter of Clark Ruben? 12 and a quarter inches, dragon heartstring, maple, good for transfiguration?"

"Yes sir that would be me," my dad said stepping forward slightly.

"And your mother? Who was she?" Ollivander asked while grabbing some long boxes.

"Well, I don't think you would have seen her here, sir. She isn't a witch you see."

"Ah no matter. Try this one, 10 and a half inches, phoenix feather, ash." I picked it up and stared at it. "Go on, give it a wave!" I felt silly waving a wand, but I might as well. I swished it and a vase broke!

"Oh I didn't mean to sir! I-"

"No worries my dear," he waved his wand and the vase was restored to normal. "Try this wand." The wand finding took forever. I waved different wands and each time something bad happened. Some I didn't even try out. I would hold it and then Ollivander would take it back saying it wasn't right. After another fifteen minutes of this, he pulled out a box from the back of the shelf.

"Try this one," he opened the box and handed me the wand. As soon as I grabbed it I felt a warmth spread throughout my body. It was like a piece of me had rejoined with me at last. Even some silver sparks shot out the end. I could barely keep from screaming on delight. This had to be the right wand!

"Very interesting Ms. Ruben," Mr. Ollivander's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"What's interesting sir? Is the wand an unusual combination?" Dad was telling me about the different wand cores, and I asked him how many were there. He told me Ollivander used three types, but other wand makers used other magical substances.

"Well, it isn't the wand make that is curious. 10 and three-quarter inches, unicorn tail hair, and ceder. What I find interesting my dear, is the silver sparks. You see, Different color sparks have different meanings. Red is normally for wizards who will be skilled in dueling or combat for example."

"Then what does silver mean sir? Is it bad?" I prayed it wasn't bad. What if it meant I wasn't going to be a strong witch?

"No it's not bad. Silver is a mysterious color. No one has yet figured out exactly what it means. It is also very rare someone produces only silver sparks. My only advice is to not take anything lightly. There may be signs leading you to something greater." And with that we paid for my wand and left the store. I didn't really get what he was saying though. Maybe only time will tell.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, feedback would be appreciated. Review and I will read at least one of your stories and review back. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts: 10 years later

Chapter 5- Diagon Alley Continued

**A/N: So this chapter took longer to put up, but I'm back home now! I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I could buy a new phone.**

**(I am also aware that Teddy wouldn't be 11 right now, but I couldn't help it)**

After the weird experience at Ollivanders, we said goodbye to Aunt Karen, Casey, Jeff, and Luke. They had to go home while we had a couple more shops to hit. We got the rest of my school supplies rather quickly without anything happening. As we left the apothecary, I crossed off the last item on my list.

"Done! That was everything I needed!" I said as I stuffed the list back into my bag.

"No, we have two more stops," Dad said. I was confused for a moment, then I remembered the shop I saw earlier.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me!" I had wanted to go to the brightly lite shop at the end of the street. We headed down there and I could hear the laughter from outside the shop. I ran inside and looked around in amazement. The store was bursting with colors, items, and people. Stuff seemed to be falling off the shelves and people were trying to push past one another just to move a couple of feet. I went over to the nearest shelf I saw and looked at the inventory.

"Skiving Snackboxes," I heard someone behind me say. I nodded so if they were talking to someone else, I wouldn't look like an idiot for responding to them. "Which one is your favorite?" I continued looking. "Um, which one? Hello?" A hand was being waved in front of my face. I turned around and saw a guy around my age with turquoise hair looking at me strangely.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a moment," I said covering up my mistake. I tried hard not to blush from embarrassment. "I don't know which one is my favorite. This is the first time I've been in the shop."

"Oh, you looked like someone who has been here often. You navigated your way through the crowds like a pro." The mysterious boy gestured behind him to prove his point. The shop was packed with people.

"Yeah well, being on the smaller side helps. It's easier to go in between people unnoticed," I replied nonchalantly. I had always found moving through crowds to be easy. The boy nodded.

"That makes sense, its hard for me to blend in with this hair though." He said. I was about to ask him about other good products when we heard a voice screaming.

"TEDDY!" A little boy of around 3 or 4 came running up to the boy, Teddy. "Teddy, dad said its time to go! But I need to show you something else first, c'mon!" He grabbed Teddy's arm and started pulling him.

"Maybe I'll see you around here again," he said as he was being dragged off.

"Yeah, maybe," I said back. I wasn't even sure if he had heard me over the noise of the store. I spent a good time looking through the whole store at all of the products. Most of them were joke items, but others were just brilliant pieces of magic. My favorite section though, was the muggle magic tricks section. I had to walk away so people didn't look at me strangely for laughing to loud. The wizards gathered around the stand kept going on about "how amazing it is on how muggles come up with these things" and so forth.

"Having fun?" I turned around and saw my dad. I smiled.

"This shop is amazing! I can't believe over half the things in here could ever be accomplished. Just, wow." I said looking at the higher levels of the store.

"One more stop and then home," Dad said as we walked to the pet shop. I was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. I had always wanted a pet. We walked into the shop and I started looking at all of the different animals. Should I get an owl, cat, not a toad, or maybe something else? "I'll be getting an owl for the family, so if you want a cat or something you'll still be able to write." Dad explained. I nodded and contemplate a little longer. Finally I decided to get a cat and went over to where the kittens were.

There were around ten kitties in the pen. They were all so cute, I couldn't chose one.

"See one you like?" I turned around and saw a salesperson. I shook my head.

"I can't decide," I responded honestly. Then one little kitten caught my eye. It was black with white paws and a little bit of white on the belly. "It's so cute," I mumbled to myself.

"Which one?" the clerk asked. I slightly blushed as I didn't mean for anyone to hear it.

"The one in the corner," I said pointing. "The black one with the cute little white paws." The clerk went in the pen and grabbed the kitten. It gave a small mew sound as the clerk handed the kitten over. It snuggled in my arms. I smiled radiantly. "This one, for sure."

I went and found Dad so he could pay for my kitten. "What will you call her?"he asked. I thought for a moment. It was going to be cliché, but it was perfect.

"I'll call her, Oreo!"

"Interesting choice of name," Dad replied.

"Yeah I know it's been used, but the name is so perfect. Don't mock me!" I explained. I'm sure Dad rolled his eyes, but I didn't care.

"Whatever you say, now that you've got everything its time to go home." I turned.

"What?" I asked, "it's time to go already? But we didn't get to see all the shops."

"Well, you can visit it later, its time to go home now."

"Dad do we have to? Couldn't we stay for a little longer?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, your mother said we couldn't come home any later than 6 o'clock. Its about 5:15 right now and we have to get all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron then get a taxi and-"

"I get it dad," I sighed. "Could we come back over Christmas or something then? I don't think I could wait a whole year."

"I don't see why not. As long as you come home for Christmas." I looked at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. I know I'll love Hogwarts, but I'll want to see my family. We, well I, reluctantly left the shop and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. No one called out dad's name again, so we made it back rather quickly. We got home just in time for dinner. During dinner I talked about my first experience in the wizard world. I couldn't wait for Hogwarts!

**A/N: Hope everyone who got to this chapter enjoyed it. Please review and give me feedback, it motivates me. What else am I supposed to do during summer?**


	6. Chapter 6

Hogwarts: 10 years later

Chapter 6- Arriving at the Station

**A/N: The train ride is here! I'm going to Stubie (yay for anyone who knows what that is) over the weekend and I won't be able to get on. Hopefully the next chapter will be up Monday or Tuesday. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

A month later...

It's finally September first! Now I get to go to Hogwarts! I don't know whether to be excited or nervous. A little bit of both I guess. What if I can't do magic? Dad keeps telling me not to worry, but I can't help it.

"We're here!" Dad's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked out the window of the car and saw King's Cross Station. We got out of the car and grabbed my stuff from the trunk. I picked up my kitty's case and we went inside.

"You have everything?"

"Yes mom," I rolled my eyes. She had been asking me this same question over and over the whole car ride. I had been to the train station before and quickly made my way to platforms nine and ten.

"So, where's platform nine and three-quarters Dad?" I asked. It was probably hidden like the Leakey Cauldron.

"See that wall there?" I nodded to where Dad pointed. "Just walk right into it. You'll go straight through and come out on the platform."

"What?" I half yelled. "Through a wall? Won't I crash?" I started panicking.

"Don't worry. People that are aware of the platform will go through the wall. Do a little run if you're nervous."

I gave a weak chuckle. Well, here goes nothing. I sped up as I got closer. I closed my eyes and got ready for an impact. When I didn't crash, I opened an eye. I was at a completely different platform! The signs hanging from the pillar had nine and three-quarters, and there was a scarlet train waiting at the station. Witches and wizards were walking around in robes all over. Magic was literally in the air. I turned around and saw Dad, Mom, and Heather standing behind me. Heather and Mom had the same expression as I did, awe. Dad looked lost in memory.

"We should get your stuff on the train," Dad said. "You don't want to be late." I nodded and went over to the trunk carriage.

"Wait! Can Oreo come with me on the train?" I asked. I didn't want her in a stuffy car all day. The conductor smiled at me.

"As long as you keep her under control and she doesn't bother the other passengers." I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness!

As we were walking, I saw a familiar blonde ponytail. I walked closer to see if it was Trixie.

"Trixie?" I called out cautiously. The girl turned around. It was her!

"Violet? Oh my gosh I was wondering if I would see you before I got on the train and it left!" We hugged.

"Oh, Dad, Mom, Heather, this is my friend Trixie. I met her at Madame Malkins. Trixie, these are my parents and my little sister Heather," I introduced everyone. There were lots of "hi's" and "nice to meet you's" going around.

"My parents and brothers are over here," Trixie said waving her arm at the people behind her. "My stuff's already on the train. What about yours?"

"We just put mine on. Want to go grab a seat?" I asked. I really wanted her to say yes. I would be awkward sitting by myself, or asking people if I could sit with them.

"Of course, c'mon let's get a seat before they're all gone!" Trixie said goodbye to her parents and started heading towards the train.

"I'll be there in a sec!" I called back. I turned around to face my parents.

"Don't forget to write to us tonight or tomorrow. You'll love it there." Dad said while giving me a hug. I nodded then hugged my mother and sister. Mom looked like she was going to cry.

"Bye! I'll miss you!" I shouted as I waved out of one of the train windows. Trixie and I walked done the hallway to find somewhere to sit..

"I hope we can find a compartment," Trixie told me. I nodded in agreement. Most of the compartments we had passed were either full, or had a bunch of older kids in them. At this rate we would never find somewhere to sit.

"What about this one?" I asked pointing to the compartment on our right. There were only two girls in there, and they looked about our age. Hopefully.

Trixie shrugged. "Why not?" She knocked on the door and then opened it. "Hi, we were wondering if it would be okay if we could join you guys?" I'm glad she asked, if I did it would have been quiet. If I asked at all... I hope they say yes. A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Of course you can, right Natalie?" Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Sure, why not?" the other girl, Natalie said. I wish I could see who was in the compartment.

"Great! I'm Trixie Veronesi and this is-"

"-Violet Ruben." I stepped into the compartment I gasped in shock, as did the girl opposite Natalie.

"Violet?"

"Hanna?"

"But- how- uh- NO WAY!" We screamed at the same time. "Jinx!" we burst out laughing as we said it at the same time. "jinx, jinx, jinx!" Hanna got up and we hugged. Ever since we were little and we said something at the same time, us jinxing each other happened at the same time too. If we didn't stop the jinxing, it could go on forever.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?" I asked while slapping her on the shoulder. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Becaaauuuse," she said drawing out the 'because.' "I wasn't allowed to. It killed me to keep secrets from you! I wanted to tell you so bad!" She explained in a apologetic voice. I laughed and hugged her again.

"I'm just messing with you! You didn't tell me like how I thought I couldn't tell you." We hugged again and turned around to sit down. Poor Natalie and Trixie were both sitting there with a slightly confused look on their faces. It must have been awkward.

"Oh sorry!" I addressed the others, "Hanna and I have known each other since kindergarten. I guess we're just so excited to be able to go to Hogwarts together!" I apologized.

"It's fine," Trixie said as she waved her hand dismissively. Natalie seemed to have an annoyed look on her face, but I must have imagined it. We sat for another minute before I remembered something. I sat up strait and gasped. How could I forget?

"What?" Trixie asked. I picked up my kitten's carry case.

"Do you guys mind if I let my kitty out? I don't want her to be cooped up in her pet carrier the whole trip."

"Since when did you have a pet?" Hanna inquired.

"Since I went to Diagon Alley. You know I've always wanted a pet and my parents thought it would be a good send-off present." I said while picking up Oreo and cuddling her.

"Well, I have no problems," Trixie replied while leaning back in her seat. "Natalie?" She shrugged.

"Whatever, I don't care either way." she said while looking in her bag. She didn't seem very social. We sat back down and stated talking about our summers. Everyone seemed to have a good summer and at some point, the conversation turned to our backgrounds.

"So Hanna, what's your story? I mean, you know Violet but how?" Trixie questioned. She thought for a moment.

"Well, I've known for most of my life. Since I was about 5 or so. My mom is the witch in the family and I have three sisters, two older and one younger." Trixie nodded. There was something on my mind still.

"Hanna, how did you meet Natalie?" I asked. I wanted to know if she knew any other wizarding families.

"Actually, I just met her on the train. I asked if I could sit with her and we had been talking for about ten minutes before you two walked in." Hanna explained. I'm still not sure if she knew other families. Hanna then turned to Trixie.

"So Trixie, how did you meet Vi?"

"Well let's see, I was at Madame Malkins getting fitted for my robes when another family walked in. I started talking and we agreed to meet each other here and sit together." Trixie told her. Natalie nodded and I looked over at her.

"Natalie, what about you? What's your story?" I really wanted to know about her. She seemed closed off and I wondered what her personality was like.

"Well," she huffed. "I've always known I was a witch. I'm a pure-blood and don't have any siblings. I've been studying for exams already. What is we don't get into our second year? I want to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Gryffindor is too loud and my parents say Hufflepuffs are all idiots and don't do anything. I want to be in a house that will get me somewhere." She rolled her eyes when she was talking about Hufflepuff. I'm still not sure what to think of her.

"Houses?" Trixie asked with a confused look.

"Oh yeah! You wouldn't know, and I guess neither would Violet. There are four houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for more the brave and courageous, Hufflepuff is for loyal and just people-" Hanna started.

"-Ravenclaw is the smart house and Slytherin is for the ambitious." Natalie finished. Trixie and I nodded. I had no idea what house I would be in. A voice shook me from my thoughts.

"What about you?" Natalie was looking at me.

"Huh?" I said. I missed what she was talking about. She gave me a look that was probably supposed to make me think I was stupid. I was starting to like her less and less.

"What's your life like? You know, before you found out you were a witch." She replied in a condescending tone.

"Oh, I guess I've had a normal life. I just found out I was a witch, but my dad is a wizard," I rambled. "I also will have a sister that will be here in," I thought for a moment. "Two years, same a Hanna's little sister."

"So you're a half-blood?" Natalie asked.

"If that's what it's called," I said while shrugging. Natalie nodded and I could almost see her ranking me in her mind.

"Trixie, you?" she asked abruptly. What is she doing?

"Well!" she said loudly while slapping the seat, "I am the first witch in my family, that I know of. But I have three older brothers. Oh I almost forgot, does anyone know what sports are in the wizarding world? Hanna's face lit up.

"There's Quidditch..." Natalie said with a look of displeasure.

"I love Quidditch! I can't wait for you guys to watch a match. It's the best sport ever!" Hanna practically yelled bouncing up and down. I smiled, she was such a sports person. Except for soccer, sigh. The talk then turned to Quidditch. Natalie didn't talk much, but Trixie and I were listening and asking questions like crazy.

**A/N: You know, I almost cut it off at Violet seeing Hanna, but that would have been to short. The good news is the chapters will be getting longer since more will be happening soon. Next chapter is the sorting! I have a question for anyone reading, why does Accidental Magic have almost 1000 views with seven chapters and 11 reviews. While this story has 16 reviews and not even 100 views. But I am thankful for anyone who read my story and all the way through the author's note. Review with a :) if you read the entire author's note.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hogwarts 10 years later**

**Chapter 7- Welcome to Hogwarts!**

**A/N: I had anticipated this up earlier, but my typing had caught up with my updating and yeah. So here is Hogwarts! I hope all of you are enjoying your summer and to those going to LeakyCon I am beyond jealous. But anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, 'nuff said. The song is from the first book, I'm not talented enough to make one up.**

The rest of the trip was uneventful. We talked about random subjects and played some card games, both muggle and wizarding (Hanna and Natalie taught Trixie and I Exploding Snap.) We changed into our robes and I put Oreo back into her carrier. It was dark as the train pulled into the station. When we got out of the train and onto the platform, there was a voice calling out.

"First years! First years over this way!" I saw a large, dark shape holding a lantern. We went over to the shape along with the other first years.

"Whoa!" Trixie said, I agreed. The man standing in front of us was huge! He must have been more than eight feet tall, probably closer to nine.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Hanna.

"I think his name is Hagrid. My parents said he has been here for over 60 years!" She whispered back. That must mean he is well over 70 years old, or more. I could see some gray in his hair, but he didn't seem that old.

"Head over to the boats, you lot. No more than four to a boat!" Trixie, Hanna, Natalie, and I headed to one of the boats. I looked around at our future classmates. There seemed to be about forty of us.

"Forward!" The boats suddenly lunged forward by themselves. I tried to see the castle, but it wasn't in view yet.

"Everybody duck!" We all ducked our heads as we went under a tunnel. As we got to the other side, I gasped. Across the lake was Hogwarts castle. It was one of the most beautiful things I have seen in my entire life. The castle was lit up by candles and lamps, which made it even more amazing. It made it look more, well, magical. I snapped out of my trance when the boats hit the shore. We got out and began our march up to the castle. We reached the giant wooden doors and Hagrid raised a fist and knocked.

The doors opened and I didn't see anyone. Do they just open by themselves?

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here," A slightly squeaky voice said. I looked down and saw a small wizard with a white beard.

"Here they are Professor Flitwick. I'll see you at the feast." Hagrid said. He turned around and went back towards the lake.

"Follow me," Professor Flitwick said walking in to the school. We all followed him in. We then stopped in front of another set of big wooden doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Flitwick greeted us. I noticed he was standing on a stool. "In a few moments you will be sorted into your houses. While at Hogwarts, your house will be like your home. We also have a point system. Do good in class and you will gain points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. We will be ready for you in a few moments. I suggest you make yourselves presentably." I looked around after he mentioned that. Some people's robes were wrinkled or their hair was messy. It made sense after sitting on the train for hours. I ran my fingers through my own hair. It gets tangled within five minutes of brushing it out, it seems!

"What do you think we have to do?" I heard someone ask.

"I don't know, my brother wouldn't tell me." another said.

"My sister said we needed to perform a spell!" I got worried at that statement. I didn't know any magic yet, and I bet most other kids didn't either.

"Hanna?" I asked. "Did your sisters tell you anything?"

"They said it was easy, but they didn't tell me what," she replied. She seemed as nervous as I was.

"Ahem," we turned around. "We're ready." I practically started shaking. I wasn't ready! I tried taking deep breaths as we walked into the hall. My jaws dropped as we went inside. Instead of a ceiling, I saw the night sky. I wonder what they do when it rains?

"It's enchanted Violet," I turned my head. "The ceiling is enchanted so it looks like the night sky," Natalie sighed.

"Thanks," I mumbled back. I looked to the front of the hall. I saw a torn up old hat on a stool, next to the stool was Professor Flitwick.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hall erupted in applause. When it died down, Flitwick continued talking.

"When I call your name, please come forward. Allen, Christopher!" A boy with curly brown hair came forward, he was almost shaking. I would to, I would hate to be first.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted out. Christopher hurried to the table with the cheering students in blue and bronze. At least it would take a while for the line to get to me. I don't know if that is a good or bad thing though. While I was pondering this, my future classmates were continued being sorted. A few names later, Hanna was called.

"Barros, Hanna!"

"Good luck," I whispered to her. She walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was dropped on her head and it slid over her eyes. It seemed to take forever before the hat finally called out,

"RAVENCLAW!" I clapped loudly for my best friend. I wonder if we'll be in the same house?

"Bollinger, Spencer!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Two more boys got sorted into Gryffindor after Spencer. Then one girl who got called up caught my attention.

"Cook, Clara!" She looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cook, David!" Twins I'm guessing.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cook, Valerie!" Triplets? Dang.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The first Slytherin was "Cutter, Kate!" and then another Hufflepuff, "Gibbon, Rose!" More and more people got sorted and it felt like it was taking forever. Over ten more people got sorted until I recognized the person walking up.

"Lupin, Teddy!" A boy with turquoise hair walked up. He was the one I met in the joke shop! As the hat shouted out "Hufflepuff!" I swore I saw his hair flash yellow before returning to normal. Well, as normal as turquoise hair is. As more people got sorted, I was becoming more and more nervous. I had tuned out the sorting until a name I recognized came up.

"Prentiss, Natalie!" Natalie walked up with no emotion on her face. She was at the stool for about two minutes until the hat eventually called Slytherin. She seemed pleased, but shot a look toward Hanna with mixed expressions. She probably wanted to be in the same house. It could get complicated if we all were in different houses.

"Rai, Jeevenjot!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" They're in the R's now.

"Regnier, Nicole!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Rose, Derek!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Wait, what happens if the hat doesn't call anything? Or if I'm with no body I know? Or, or...

"Rothstone, Alexis!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ruben, Violet!" Oh my gosh, _OK, calm down, you'll be fine. All you have to do is put a hat on your head. That's all. _I walked up to the stool trying not to shake. Professor Flitwick dropped the hat on my head and it slid over my eyes.

"Hmm,what have we here?" I jumped at the voice. Was I hearing things? "Oh. No my dear. It's just me, the Sorting Hat. You are being difficult. Smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, but you don't seem the type who would want to study all the time, are you?"

"Uh, I guess not," I thought back. "I did well in elementary if that's what you're asking." I couldn't believe I was having a conversation with a hat.

"You aren't the first to think that," the hat chuckled. "But where to put you? You will have talent and something you shall never expect, I believe." The hat just seemed to b rambling now.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Hat? Could we go a little faster? There are more people and it's getting a little awkward just sitting here."

"Considerate, I see. You would do anything for your friends. Remember, no matter how hard life gets, don't keep it to yourself." What does he mean by that? Maybe he says that to everyone. "Now for your house..."

**A/N: Yes I cut it off there. The chapter would have been insanely long otherwise. But you can probably guess the house anyway. But for fun, first to get it right can PM me any question! (And if the hat seems like it knows to much, it's the Sorting Hat. Or maybe it enjoys giving out random advice...) Read, review, and don't blink.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hogwarts 10 Years Later**

**Chapter 8- The Feast**

**A/N: I would like to say I am VERY sorry at the lateness of this chapter. People just kept coming and I won't bore you with more details.** **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, you wouldn't be reading a disclaimer now would you?**

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted out loud. I sighed, thankful to be sorted. I went over to the table and sat next to Rose, Teddy, and another girl. I saw Hanna giving me a thumbs-up from the Ravenclaw table. I waved back, then looked back at the rest of my classmates waiting to get sorted.

"Sala, Dustin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Last four people in Hufflepuff, funny. Another girl went to Ravenclaw, along with a set of twins. After another three people, Trixie got called up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Huh. All four of us went to different houses. I wonder how this will work out. The last girl got sorted into Gryffindor and Flitwick took the hat and stool out of the hall. An older women stood up and went to the podium.

"Attention, attention! Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts. For those who don't know, I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts. I would like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Also, any products form Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is banned. For the full list of items, see Mr. Filch's office door.

"Me first!" Someone called out. Laughter filled the hall, even McGonagall had a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Mr. Rodern. Now let me introduce your new Herbology assistant Professor Sprout is training to take her place next year. Welcome Professor Longbottom!" The hall exploded in applause as a man with brown hair stood up. I'll have to ask someone what he did, as he appears to be famous.

"Settle down. I still have a few more announcements. This year, we are going to attempt to start up the drama program again. Mr. and Mrs. Gibbon have decided to put on _The Crucible_. Sign up sheets will be posted outside the Great Hall. Auditions are in three weeks. Any announcements about the other clubs shall be posted in your common rooms. I hope you all have a wonderful school year. Let the feast begin!" Everyone politely applauded.

"Could you pass the chicken please?" a girl across the table asked. I looked up and down the table and gasped in shock. It was suddenly filled with food. I nodded and passed the chicken plate down. I put my amazement to the side as I grabbed a steak. Everything was delicious! After a couple of minutes, people started talking.

"So," I started out not sure what to say. "What's everybody's name?" It seamed like a good place to start.

"Valerie Cook," the girl who asked for the chicken said.

"Clara Cook," her triplet said, who was sitting next to Valerie.

"Rose Gibbon," the girl next to me said. She had strait brown hair that went a little pass her shoulders. She seemed short like me, but it was hard to tell while sitting down.

"Teddy Lupin," he said with a small smile.

"You're the one from the joke shop!" I exclaimed. Then I slapped him. "Why didn't you tell me your name then?"

"I was being dragged away by James. Have you ever tried to talk to someone when a five year old wants you? It's very difficult." He crossed his arms with a huff, and a smile.

"So you guys met each other in a joke shop? How?" Rose asked.

"It's actually pretty simple. I was in the joke shop an he came up and started talking. Then a little boy, James I'm guessing, pulled him away." I explained. Rose nodded. I turned to Clara and Valerie.

"Are you two related to the Ruben's in any way? You look, familiar. And I swear Dad had mentioned Cooks at some point." Valerie and Clara looked at each other.

"Well, who's your dad?" Clara asked.

"Clark Ruben. He has six siblings," I said. Val seemed to be thinking it over. Then she snapped her fingers and looked at Clara.

"Clark, was he the uncle who disappeared twelve years ago?"

"Yeah, he married a muggle right?"

"Mmhm, I think the reason was he wanted to keep her safe. Right Clara?"

"Right Val," Clara turned to me. "Do you have a picture of him? We've seen pictures of him and if he looks the same then, most likely, we are cousins!"

"That would be amazing!" Val said.

"Umm, I think I have a picture in my trunk. I'll get it when we go to our dorm." I replied. It would be amazing if we were cousins. They seemed really nice, and it would be great to have more family members. Not to mention family members in my house. I looked at the table and for the first time noticed all the first year girls. "Is everyone going to be in the same room?" I asked. Rose looked around also.

"Maybe, seven would be a lot for one room, but three seems rather small," she said. I nodded.

"Hey Val and Clara, what other family are here at Hogwarts right now?" I asked. "I know a couple and-"

"Great idea Vi!" Valerie interrupted. "Let's see, Matt graduated last year."

"Connie is a seventh year and Ryan is a sixth year, both in Slytherin. Then it skips a year and there's Casey whose a forth year Ravenclaw." I started to get excited. He was one of the ones I met in Diagon Alley!

"Then its Jeff, third year in Gryffindor. Kathy, second year Slytherin, and Luke in Ravenclaw."

"Don't forget us!" Clara said. "Me, Val, and David who is boring and got sorted into a different house. And thinking about it, Uncle Clark's first kid should be starting this year." I was jumping up and down in my mind.

"Is Casey, Jeff, and Luke's last name Brienza?" I asked. _Please say yes, say yes._

"Yep," Val said simply.

"I think they are the ones I met in Diagon Alley! I mean, how many people have the last name Brienza?"

"No way! We are almost defiantly cousins! This is exciting, it will be nice to have another girl in our year that isn't my sister." Clara said.

"Hey!" Val said indignantly.

"You know it's true." All three of us talked about our families for a while. I told them what dad had been up to the past twelve years, while they in turn told me about my, hopefully, extended family. Soon after that, the dessert came.

"Ohh, cake." I said taking a slice. The dessert choices were as vast as the dinner options! The rest of the meal was the five of us, me, Val, Clara, Rose, and Teddy, just talking and having a good time. When we couldn't eat anymore, the plates and food disappeared.

"I hope all of you enjoyed the feast. Class schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning at breakfast. Prefects, lead your houses out." McGonnagall announced.

"First years this way please!" A fifth year girl called out. We got up and followed her down the hall. We kept walking and eventually went down a set of stairs. The prefect then stopped in front of a pile of barrels. "Welcome to the Hufflepuff house! My name is Brittany Adams and I'm going to show you how to get into the common room. If it is done wrong, well, you'll probably need a shower." I looked at Rose, she shrugged. "Tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' to get in." She showed us which barrel, and it swung open to show a small corridor. We walked through and entered a plant lover's paradise. Along the windowsills plants of all kinds were lined up. Couches, beanbags, tables, and comfy looking chairs scattered the common room. Most of the furniture was a pale yellow with black accents.

"Our Head of House is Professor Sprout, the Herbology professor, so we get plenty of plant life in here. Now let's head over to the couches while I tell you about Hufflepuff house." It seemed that the older students walking by were looking at us with a peculiar look on their faces. They were probably remembering when they were first years. Brittany then started talking again. "Like I said before, welcome to Hufflepuff! You may have noticed, but our house colors are black and yellow. I already showed you how to get into the common room, but I have something else that is very important." A couple people leaned forward a little, myself included. "No matter what you have heard, Hufflepuff is NOT the dumbest house. We just don't boast as much. There have been problems in the past with this, so if it gets to you, you can always come talk to me or Daniel, the other prefect. WHO SHOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" She called out loudly across the room to where a group of guys were standing.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute!" he called back. Brittany rolled her eyes but continued talking anyway.

"Let's see what else? Hufflepuffs are known for being loyal and trustworthy, and you will find many long-term friends in Hufflepuff. Our emblem is a badger, which fits well with our house I might add. Badgers lie low when they have to, but protect family and friends without a second thought. And here's a fun-fact. We are the only house who have never had any outsiders in our common room. Well, that's all for now. Your belongings are in your dormitories. Girls on the right, guys on the left. Have a good night!" With that, she went to go meet up with her friends. My classmates and I got up and started to head to the dorms.

"See you tomorrow, Teddy!" I called as he turned left. He waved back and then disappeared from sight. We eventually reached a door labeled 'First Years.' We all stood there for a minute until Clara went up and opened the door. We were all in one room, but the beds didn't seem squished. I guess that's magic for you. I noticed there were two bathrooms though, thank goodness! Could you imagine seven girls fighting over one bathroom? I nearly shuddered.

Trunks were already placed at the foot of the beds. Mine was in between Rose and Val. Some small chat was made around the room, but everyone fell asleep rather quickly. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**A/N: There you have it! I don't know when the next chapter will be up so please be patient with me. I love it when people review and it feel like people care about this story. (Less than 200 hits at the moment) So yeah... Shout out to mixandmingle who is one of my awesome readers who I don't know offline!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hogwarts 10 Years Later**

**Chapter 9-First Day Part One**

**A/N: Hello! No, I have not dropped off the face of the Earth. The laptop was gone for a couple of days, then I couldn't get internet so it couldn't get uploaded. It wasn't fun. But here is this chapter! Enjoy and see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. :'(**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of people talking. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. Multiple beds, drapes, oh yeah! I was at Hogwarts. I sat up and stretched my arms. My roommates were already getting ready.

"Hey, we were just about to wake you up. At least you got up before Clara, she takes forever in the bathroom. Rose and Alexis are in there right now." Val said nodding to the bathrooms. "You can go in next, I'm done."

"Thanks," I smiled back. I got up and grabbed a bag from my trunk. I went to my dresser and put my contacts in. I'm blind with out them. I blinked a couple of times before looking at Val sitting cross-legged on her bed. She clapped her hands and pointed at me.

"So you're the Family Who Disappeared," she said dramatically.

"We have a title?" I asked confused. Val laughed.

"Just within our family. I think it's supposed to be a joke, I'm ignoring it for time reasons." I started giggling as she said that. "What? What did I say?"

"That," I laughed harder. "Is an excellent question!" After I stopped laughing, I sat up and explained it to Val. "So there is a movie called Meet the Robinsons and it just came out. You just quoted it. It's one of my favorite movies right now. Maybe over Christmas, I'll show it to you. I haven't seen any electronics in the castle so far." I mused thinking.

"Sure, why not? But," she looked down. "What is a movie exactly?" She looked embarrassed to ask the question. I was slightly stunned, I know it's the wizarding world but don't they have TV?

"Well," I said trying to explain it. "It's like a picture but the people, move, talk, and tell a story."

"Like this but with noise?" She asked while handing me a picture. I looked at it in shock. It was one of Val, Clara, and David right after they had gotten their Hogwarts letters. The thing that shocked me was the triplets were waving and messing with each other in the picture.

"Uh yeah," I said slowly still looking at the picture. At that moment, Rose came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, good thing you're up. Val kept going on about Clara and how she would take forever. Hop in," she said while brushing her hair.

About forty-five minutes later, after Clara freaked out about us not waking her in time, we headed to breakfast. We weren't sure where the Great Hall was exactly, but a second year named Paige showed us the way. We sat down at the Hufflepuff table next to Teddy and a few of his friends. Around ten minutes later, Professor Sprout came around with our schedules for the year.

"Let's see," Rose said while unraveling the parchment. "We have History of Magic first with the Gryffindors today." Groans were heard around the table.

"What?" I asked.

"History is taught by a ghost," Teddy explained. My eyes got wide.

"A ghost? That's so awesome!" Wow, a ghost. Could this get any better?

"Not awesome at all," Val said shaking her head. "He hasn't changed his lesson plans since he died. And rumor has it that he isn't even aware that he is dead."

"I heard from my siblings that he's really boring," Rose chimed in. I decided to let it drop. "What other classes do we have today?" Rose asked changing the subject.

"Double potions and double charms," I said looking at the schedule. "In fact, we have a class with each house today." Yes! This means I get to see all my other friends.

Twenty minutes later we got up and headed off to class. We got lost a couple of times and narrowly avoided Peeves. Lucky for us he had other victims at the moment. When we finally got to class, we only had a few minutes to spare. I noticed Trixie waving to me.

"Violet! Over here!" She called. I went over there and took the empty seat next to her. "This is awesome! We have our first class together. I was worried we wouldn't see each other ofter being in different houses and what not." She rattled off in one breath.

"Yeah, it's great!" I replied. I then noticed the girl on Trixie's other side. "Who's that?" The other girl leaned forward. She was Indian and had her hair in a long braid down her back.

"Hi, I'm Jeevanjot Rai. But call me Jeevan or something. I don't really care. Whatever cranks your invisible tractor."

"Invisible tractor?"

"It's a phrase I made up. I'm trying to see if it will catch on. Who are you?"

"I'm Violet Ruben and-" I stopped as I heard a small shriek. It came from Rachel, one of the girls in my dorm. A ghost had just floated through the blackboard. She must not have known ahead of time about him. Some others looked started as well, but no one else screamed. The ghost introduced himself as Professor Binns. He then took roll, called all the names incorrectly, and said what we would cover during the year. It sounded very interesting, learning about giant wars and such, but his voice made me want to go back to sleep!

"Pst! Vi, want to join our hangman game?" I looked over at Trixie and Jeevan. They had a blank piece of paper and a small wooden object.

"My brother told me all Binns does is drone on. Word for word from the book. You and Trixie should like this version of hangman, though. It's different than the muggle kind." Jeevan whispered over to me. I shrugged.

"Why not?" The concept of the game was the same, but if you lost a little wooden man would hang himself. We played until the end of class. Luckily, Binns didn't give us any homework. After history, I said goodbye to Trixie and Jeevan and headed down to the dungeons.

When I finally made it to Potions, I was glad I brought my jumper. It was freezing down there for September. I looked at my schedule to see what class we were with. It was the Ravenclaws! I saw Hanna sitting at an empty table across the room.

"Hey Hanna!" I called. She turned around and waved. I went down and sat with her. "SO, how is life as a Ravenclaw? How are your roommates?" She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, the common room is brilliant! Its full of books and couches and plenty of tables to work at. Getting into the common room is strange though. You have to answer a question. The prefects said they'd help us the first week, then we would be on our own." So not all common rooms have the same method? They probably fit the house.

"That's cool, our common room is down near the basements. It's actually very cozy and the yellow isn't blinding at all so that's good." Hanna laughed.

"Just don't go wearing black and yellow all the time, you'll look like a bee!" I giggled.

"Ha, bumblebee. OH MY GOSH!" I suddenly screamed.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"Black and Yellow!" She looked confused. I sighed and started chanting/singing. "YOU know. Black and yellow, back and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow." she started giggling too.

"Ha ha, very funny," we sat laughing and talking a little longer. Rose then came over with Val to our table.

"Hey can we join you?" Val asked.

"Why not?" I shrugged guesting to the other seats. "Oh! Hanna, Rose and Valerie. Rose and Valerie, Hanna. Rose and Val are my dorm mates and Val is most likely my cousin." I took a breath. "And Hanna here has been my best friend since kindergarten." 'Hellos' were exchanged as Rose and Val sat down.

"I wonder what Slughorn will do on the first day?" Hanna said as she pulled out some parchment.

"Dunno, but what I don't get is why we have to use parchment and quills."I grumbled while pulling out my supplies. "Why not pen and paper? It's probably cheaper anyway."

"It's tradition!" Val exclaimed with a slightly outraged look. "You don't change tradition!"

"Blimey, calm down! It was just a thought." I moved my hands in the universal 'calm down' guester. Rose seemed to have lost it since she burst out laughing. "What?" Val and I asked together. This just made her laugh harder. She gasped for breath.

"It's just...you...Val...expressions...freaking out..." she lost it laughing again. Val and I shared a confused look. Hanna was barely containing herself.

"Did we miss something?" I asked.

"She's laughing at you two! Your expressions ad the way you talk. You have got to be related in some way. Honestly!" Her laughing was dying down now. "Rose! Stop laughing," Rose started taking deep breaths.

"Alright, I'm fine now. But your FACES! It was..." she then lost it again. Hanna just shook her head. Rose did calm down after a few minutes. Lucky for her it was right before the teacher walked in. He was rather portly and was wearing green robes.

"Ah, welcome new students! I am Professor Slughorn, potions master here at Hogwarts. I bet you're all excited to get going so lets begin! Now, open to page 222 and make the potion. Don't dally!" Most of the class looked at him in shock. A few Ravenclaws opened their books, but they soon shook their heads in defeat. Meanwhile, Slughorn was wiping a tear from his eye.

"So sorry, but I do that with all my first year classes. Gets them every time." He clapped his hands to get our attention again. "But children, today, and for the next few lessons, we will learn about the art of potion making. We still have a while before you actually make a potion. Now, how many of you have read the introduction?" Everyone raised their hand. I bet half of them didn't, unlike me. Okay, I skimmed over the fifteen page introductory, sue me! "Then you won't mind a pop quiz, would you?" Half the class groaned, though only one Ravenclaw groaned. I bet almost everyone of them read the introductory, and maybe even the first couple of chapters.

"Let's start with... Lewis Harwick. Would you please tell us..." It went like this for a while. Slughorn would call on random people and ask them a question. Correct answers would gain house points. Wrong answers would gain embarrassment. In the back of my mind, I knew he would call on everyone, but that didn't stop me from hoping he might forget me.

"Ms. Ruben?" Darn! "Could you please tell us why potion making requires little to no wand work for simple potions?" Good, it wasn't a completely right-or-wrong type of answer.

"Well," I started trying to figure out what to say. "In potions, most ingredients have magical properties, right?" Slughorn nodded and I continued. "So, the magic in a potion is in the ingredients. More powerful potions need more magic, hence the wand. I think that's it." I let out a deep breath. It could have been worse.

"Well said, my dear! Five points for Hufflepuff. Now Mr. Rose, what..." I sighed. Thank goodness I didn't make a fool of myself. The rest of class time was taken up by the pop quiz. For homework, we had to look at the ingredients of the first potion we'll be making, and write down the uses of said ingredients.

"Ugh," I groaned as we walked out of the classroom. "I like primary school better where the classes are shorter." Hanna nodded in agreement.

"The class just dragged on, didn't it?" Teddy had come up behind us. "On the bright side, it's lunch time!"

"Thank God, I'm starving!" Rose exclaimed.

When we got to the Great Hall, we bid farewell to Hanna who went over to the Ravenclaw table. She sat down to Natalie and Trixie, wait. Natalie and Trixie? I walked over.

"Can we sit anywhere at lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah, same with breakfast, but most people don't move around much." Natalie said looking up at me. She said this a little slower than normal, as if I wouldn't understand. I've only known her two days and I'm not really liking her. I invited the others to come eat with us as well. Clara and Val declined saying they wanted to sit with their brother. Teddy said he was sitting with some of the guys, but Rose took me up on the offer and joined us. Jeevan came over a little later. My first day at Hogwarts was going great!

**A/N: There it is! I would like to say that since school will be starting up soon (we start in September) I'm not sure of the speed of updates. I'll try once a week, but the wait shouldn't be more than two weeks. Reviews would be great! Or even a PM...**


	10. Chapter 10

Hogwarts 10 years later

Chapter 10- First day part two

**A/N: So this took MUCH longer than expected. I am DEEPLY sorry! My writing has almost caught up to my typing so updates will be slow, still. But I hope you all enjoy the chapter! See you at the bottom!**

Lunch seemed to go by too quickly. We said our goodbyes as we went to our next class. Rose, Natalie, and I headed off to Charms. Unfortunately, we had to ask for directions again. Hopefully it will be easier to get around the castle soon. It was hard enough to find the classes, but this castle itself seems to have a sense of humor. With the trick staircases and walls and doors pretending to be each other, it's enough to drive one mad! And don't get me started on the staircases. Whose idea was it to have moving staircases?

We got to charms with only a minute to spare (we had to backtrack to avoid Peeves). We quickly took our seats and got settled. I was between Natalie and Rose with Val on the other side of Rose. Teddy, and a couple of other Hufflepuff guys, Nick and Derek, was behind us. The little professor that led us into Hogwarts walked in. Flitwet, maybe?

"Good afternoon class," he said in a squeaky voice. "I am Professor Flitwick, your Charms teacher." Oh Flitwick, close enough. "Today shall be simple. Roll call, class rules, and a syllabus of what we'll be covering this year. I also hope you like where you're sitting, as these will be your permanent seats. Now if you could please clear your desk and pay attention."

The class went as he said, so it was a little dull. For homework, he told us to look over chapter one of The Standard Book of Spells.

"Why do teachers give us homework on the first day of school? I mean really, I doubt they want to grade papers on their second day." Rose ranted as we walked out of charms. I nodded in agreement. However, Natalie was looking at Rose like she was mental.

"Why shouldn't we get homework? The whole point of school is to learn, right?" She said still shocked. "I'm surprised we've only gotten this much homework so far. Though it gives me time to do practice quizzes for the exams though." She mused. Now it was our turn to look shocked. Rose was about to sat something, but I shook my head. The last thing you wanted was to get Natalie talking about exams.

After a couple more minutes of walking in silence and pulling our legs out of the trick step, we reached the Great Hall for dinner. Rose and I bid farewell to Natalie as we hurried to the Hufflepuff table while she went to the Slytherin one. Dinner was nothing like the night before. The food appeared on the table, but nowhere near the amount as last night. The meal passed like most meals would. We talked about the classes and our favorite one so far. We all agreed history was a drag though. I talked to Val and Clara more about our family while Rose and Teddy were comparing over Quidditch teams. When the food vanished, McGonagall stood up to make an announcement.

"Now, I would like to remind students that even though you don't have to go back to your dormitories right now, I strongly advise you to be in before curfew. Students in the hall after curfew will be dealt with accordingly. That is all." She went back to the head table and the students started to get up and leave. I turned to Val and Clara.

"Where's your brother? I want to meet him," they nodded and we headed toward the Gryffindor table. Clara stood on her toes to get a better look. Suddenly, she pointed.

"There he is! DAVID! DAVID COOK!" David turned around and made his way over. He looked like his sisters, but his hair was a darker blonde than theirs. He was a little bit taller also.

"What?" he asked in annoyance. Clara gave him a look.

"Well, if you don't want to meet one of your long-lost cousins that's fine with us." She started walking away pulling me with her.

"But-" I stopped when she put a finger to her lips. She mouthed '3, 2, 1…'

"Wait!" David called out. Clara had a small smirk on her face.

"Yes brother dearest?"

"So you're saying the girl next to you," he pointed at me. "Is Uncle Clark's daughter? How do I know you're not joking?" He looked at me skeptically. I cleared my throat.

"Well, Clark Ruben is my dad. And I know for sure that the Brienzas are my cousins. I met them in Diagon Alley. Clara and Val confirmed that they are cousins with them. SO yeah," I finished lamely. David still had an unsure look on his face.

"Well…" he started. The three of us leaned forward in anticipation. "I guess she _could_ be. A picture or something would help." Val slapped him.

"REALLY? With all that evidence you're still not sure? Ugh! You are so STUBBORN!" She started to leave the hall. Clara sighed.

"I guess we should follow her. See you later David." Clara and I caught up to Val.

"Why is he so, so, ugh?!" Val said in exasperation throwing her hands in the air.

"Because he's our brother," Clara replied shrugging. "What other explanation is there?"

"You're right," Val sighed. We walked down the stairs to the common room. We stopped dead in our tracks in the corridor before the entrance to the common room. It smelt of vinegar. We cautiously poked our heads around the corner to see who the intruder was. A boy with a very familiar hair colour stood by the barrels drenched in vinegar. The three of us tried not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Teddy yelled at us. "I knocked three rows up instead of two. My hand slipped I swear!" He said as we burst out laughing. "Oh, shut it," he grumbled. But the corner of his mouth twitched. Still giggling, I went over to the barrels and tapped the right one to let us in.

"Now go take a shower!" I told him as we went through the tunnel and into the common room. He stuck his tongue out at me but went to his dorm anyway. I turned to Val and Clara. "So now what?" They shrugged. I looked around the common room. Some people were lounging on the couches or bean bag chairs. Others were working on homework. Val was the first to speak up.

"I think we should start potions at least. Who knows how free time we'll have tomorrow?" Clara and I nodded in agreement. We found an open table and started to work. About halfway through the assignment, my quill broke.

"Oh come on!" I turned to Val and Clara. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get another quill." When I got to my dorm, a strange sight awaited me. There was an owl on my bedside table with a letter next to it. I picked the letter up, still wary of the owl.

_Dear Violet,_

_ We hope you are having a wonderful time at Hogwarts so far. Heather has asked for every little detail about it and wants to know if she can get in early. We can't wait to hear from you soon. Send your reply with our new owl, Athena._

_ Lots of love, Dad, Mum, and Heather._

After reading the letter, I grabbed my quill and a new piece of parchment. All thoughts of my potions essay disappeared. I raced back to our table.

When I was done, I sat back and examined the letter.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Heather,_

_ Hogwarts is amazing! I already have friends in my house, along with friends in other houses. I got sorted into Hufflepuff, and it's great so far. Two of my roommates, Valerie and Clara Cook, are brilliant. Is it true we are cousins? If we are, or even if we aren't, could you send a family picture with your next letter? Their brother, David (they are triplets) needs a little convincing. Classes have been good so far, though History is a bore. Did you know Hanna is a witch? I was shocked. How are things at home? I miss you!_

_ -Violet_

_P.S- Heather, you can wait two years. I waited eleven years, so should you. Love ya!_

Well, it could be worse. I wrote Ruben family on the envelope and gave it to Athena.

"Take it back home to the Rubens, um, please." I felt strange talking to an owl, but she hooted and flew off.

**A/N: End of the first day! It will be picking up within two chapters. Could readers please please PLEASE! Review! My last chapter was the second most viewed, after the first chapter. And it had no reviews! It makes me sad. Well, I hope you are all having a wonderful time at Hogwarts! REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hogwarts Ten Years Later Chapter 11- When things start getting interesting

**A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't been on here in a long time. I won't bore you with excuses, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be writing this? **

The next few months at Hogwarts were uneventful. Dad responded right away and it is true that I am cousins with Val, Clara, and everyone else they named off. The look on David's face when we showed him the letter and the photo was priceless! After that, they introduced me to my other cousins at school. I haven't spent much time with them, but I know the families will be getting together over Christmas Break. Luckily there's only a few more weeks until then.

It was breakfast the next day and I had just finished reading another letter form home when Rose waved her hand in front of my face. "What?" I asked putting down my letter. She sighed.

"I asked you if you were coming to the play this weekend," she said.

"Oh yeah! Friday, The Crucible, right?" She nodded.

"Also Saturday and Sunday. This week is going to be dreadful though," she said.

"And why's that?" I asked. "Every day this week we start practice right when classes end. Rehearsal won't end until ten or later. Homework will be killer." She replied.

"That sounds awful. Good luck though, I'm sure it will be great." I said trying to be positive. Rose made a groaning sounds. "I sure hope so."

It was now Wednesday. Rose was still asleep when I woke up, which was odd. I'm normally one of the last ones up. We tried to wake her before breakfast, but she was still half asleep.

By the time breakfast was over, we still hadn't seen her. And when Potions started, she was still gone. Val and I exchanged worried looks. Ten minutes later she burst through the door. Her hair was a mess, her robe was crooked, and her shirt was untucked. "Sorry! Sorry! I overslept." She said quickly sitting down. Slughorn nodded.

"Have your classmates catch you up, but five points will be deducted from Hufflepuff for your tardiness." Rose turned to me. I could see the fatigue in her eyes. I wasn't surprised. She was coming into the dorm at eleven or later, and then starting her homework.

"What are we, YAWN, doing?" She asked.

"The awakening potion. We're already on the second line." Val told her.

"Thank MERLIN! I need this NOW!" She exclaimed. At the end of potions, it turned out the the awakening potion took more than one day. To say that Rose was not pleased was an understatement. She ranted about how it was awful all the way to Charms. In Charms that day, we started off with notes. About halfway through Rose fell asleep. Lunch and DADA went no better. I will be so glad when this play is over, or at least this week. I just hope on Sunday she can get some sleep. A cranky Rose is never a good thing.

Saturday

Well, I went to go see the play last night. It was...well, a disaster. People forgot their lines and I had no idea what the play was about. Not to mention it took place a couple hundred years ago in America. Rose is now catching up on all the sleep she missed over the week. We'll probably wake her up for lunch. I was working on a Charms essay when Val came running up to me.

"Vi! Come on! Hurry!" She grabbed me and started running.

"What's going on?" I asked in alarm. "Did something happen?" She slowed down.

"Actually... I just wanted someone to come with me to ask a question about Herbology." I got out of her grasp.

"What? That's all it's about? You could have just asked you know. What about Clara?" I asked.

"Clara said she was busy and Rose is still asleep. And I figured the best way to get your attention was to act panicky." I rolled my eyes. People can be overly dramatic here for no reason. We continued walking and Val turned down the corridor leading to the entrance.

"Um, Val? You know Professor Sprout will most likely be in the staff room?" Val slowed down and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess that would make more sense." She turned around and we made our way to the staff room. There was only one problem. We didn't know how to get to the staff room from our current position. So after getting directions a few times, and one backtrack, we finally made it. Val started to open the door, but stopped when she heard voices. We both leaned in closer.

"I thought after ten years this would all be over with." That sounded like Sprout.

"Well, I expect there are still hard feelings from the last war. It wasn't just our side that lost their families." That was defiantly McGonagall.

"Has the Daily Prophet printed anything yet?" Another teacher asked.

"They have not," McGonagall huffed. "I would think they should had learned their lesson from last time."

"We should be thankful it's only followers right now. They'll be easier to control. The last thing we need is another Dark Lord on our hands." Professor Sprout, always looking at the positive side. "And no big attacks have been made yet."

"But someone must be rallying them!" Flitwick chimed in. "I say it's more dangerous not knowing who is leading them."

"I was hoping the Wizarding World would settle down for another thirty or forty years, myself," McGonagall replied. "Well, I think it would be best not to tell the students just yet. There's no point in making a big deal about it this soon. Hopefully the situation will die down on its own." Murmurs of agreement were heard. Then there were footsteps.

"Back up!" I hissed. Val and I hurried backward and acted like we had just rounded the corner. It was just in time too since McGonagall came out of the room at that moment. She looked surprised to see us, and a trace of worry flashed across her face before going back to the normal stern look.

"And what are you two doing?" She asked briskly. We stood there for a second trying to remember our original reason for coming here. "Well?" Val snapped out of her surprise first.

"I-I needed to ask Professor Sprout a question about the Herbology assignment." She said looking down.

McGonagall then looked at me."And Ms. Ruben? What is your reason for being here?"

"Company," I replied. "Then get on with it!" We thanked her and hurried into the staff room.

While Val was asking her question, I was thinking about what we just overheard. It sounded like something bad was coming, and it wasn't the first time. Maybe I should ask Teddy. He would probably know something about ten years ago. They were being so cryptic about it, it must be known by almost everyone. It seemed that there was an extremely evil wizard, and the teachers are worried that there may be another.

After Val talked with Sprout and we were out of hearing range, we looked at each other. "What was that all about?" I asked her.

"I was getting the procedure mixed up, and I was checking-"

"Not that!" I said cutting her off. "About, you know, what we overheard?" I said in a whisper. Her eyes widened.

"I'm not completely sure." She said shaking her head. "My parents rarely talk to us about the war. They actually haven't talked to us, we've heard them talking at night when they think we're asleep. I know about twelve years ago there was this extremely powerful dark wizard." Her voice dropped down. "I also know lots of people died, and half of Hogwarts got destroyed. But that's it." We walked in silence back to the common room.

"Maybe that's why we went into hiding," I said to myself in an afterthought. I wanted to figure this out, and soon.

**A/N: And there it is! So I finally got some plot going, yay! I would REALLY appreciate some reviews and feedback. I know how many people read this. Please? *puppy eyes* Also, ALL of you readers should check out A Trail of Whispers story Troublesome Tails! Do it! Now! You won't regret it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hogwarts 10 Years Later-Chapter 12 **

**A/N: wow, has it really been this long? I tried doing NaNoWriMo, but it hasn't really worked so far. The good news is I have a few chapters written! Please enjoy!**

Val and I decided the best place to talk would be on the grounds, maybe out by the lake. It was chilly day, so everyone would be inside. Val went to go get Rose, Clara, and Teddy while I went to find Hanna and Trixie. Luckily they weren't in their common rooms. We all re-grouped in the Entrance and headed out. We found a nice spot under a tree near the lake. It was away from any listening ears, and it blocked some of the wind.

"So what's this all about?" Trixie asked. Val motioned for me to speak.

"We-that is Val and I- were going to the staff room since Val wanted to ask a question..." I told them what we overheard with Val adding information along the way. Everyone was listening differently. Trixie was listening intently, along with Clara. While Rose and Hanna were looking thoughtful. Teddy on the other hand looked thoroughly shocked and a little scared. When we finished our story, he spoke out.

"This, this is not good. Very bad. How many of you know about Voldemort?" Rose, Val, and Clara's eyes got wide.

"You, you don't think..." Rose trailed off.

"It can't be!" Val stated, though she sounded unsure.

"Could someone please tell us what's going on?" Trixie asked. Teddy took a deep breath.

"About forty years ago a dark wizard started coming to power. He called himself Voldemort and everyone feared him. It got so bad everyone started fearing his name. They called him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He caused terror for over ten years. Until-"

"Until Harry Potter defeated him!" Clara cut in. "This was one of my favorite bedtime stories! Voldemort went into the Potters house on Halloween of 1981. He bashed down the door, killing Harry's parents! But when he tried to kill Harry, POOF! He was gone." Teddy was rolling his eyes but Clara wasn't done just yet. "Then, when Harry went to Hogwarts, he faced Voldemort two more times within his first three years of school! And at the end of his fourth year, Voldemort came back and they dueled. Over the next couple of years, Voldemort gained more and more power. He seemed unstoppable! Until the Battle of Hogwarts on May fourth, 1998. Harry defeated Voldemort in an epic battle of good versus evil!" She finished very loudly. Teddy just continued to sigh.

"Some details were left out, but that's the just of it I guess." Rose nodded.

"Basically, he was the most feared wizard in those two generations. And from what the teachers seem to be saying, his followers want revenge. They seem to be starting to re-group." She said

"And what does that mean for us?" Hanna asked.

"If they aren't caught, it might be like last time," Rose replied, her eyes wide. "Fear and death." Our group grew somber.

"So what are we going to do?" Trixie asked. We all looked at her in shock. "We need to do something!" She insisted. "C'mon, we can't just sit by while dark wizards gain more power. We should know what we're up against. Or at least know what's going on. The last thing I want to happen is for us to just sit by and let others do all the work." She crossed her arms and looked at us expectantly. Clara was the first to speak, nearly in a whisper.

"He mainly went after muggle-borns, right? Well, anyone that wasn't a pure blood." Our group looked at me and Trixie. Teddy had looked down and had become very interested in the dying grass. But this statement seemed to motivate Trixie even more.

"Then it's even more important to know what's going on! To protect our families!" She had a look of pure determination on her face. "Look, I know all of your families can protect themselves in one way or another. But I'm the only one who can protect mine!"

"I've overheard some stories about what happened in the last war. Since no one knew the truth until it was to late, so many people died." Teddy chimed in softly. "If they had known, it might have ended sooner. Less families would have been torn apart." We sat in silence a while longer. The whole ordeal is really frightening. Dark wizards, attacks, and death! I can't imagine what it would be like. Why can't everyone of those followers just get over the themselves and accept that Volde-what's-his-face was defeated ten years ago? After fifteen more minutes of sitting under the tree in silence, Rose spoke up.

"Here's what I suggest. We get as much information as we can. We should also tell our families what we believe is happening." There were surprised looks at her statement.

"But what if we worry them over nothing?" Val asked. Rose huffed in annoyance.

"We just said the main reason for his rise last time was the fact almost nobody knew, right? Right. I'm not saying we should tell the entire world and their aunt just yet. But we do need to tell our family."

"I agree with Rose," I said. "Our families should be informed. Could you imagine the guilt of they got hurt all because we didn't tell them?"

"I'll tell my sisters, being older they might know more about the last war," Hanna chimed in.

"And I'll tell the rest of our family, cousins included." Clara said. "So are we a group now? Like secret agents? We should have code names! Can we please have code names?!" She said bouncing up and down.

"YES!" Trixie screamed. Her and Clara started to discuss names, but Hanna cut them off.

"We should see if we get anything accomplished before having a name," she said.

"Always the Ravenclaw," I mumbled. She stuck her tongue out at me, which I then returned get gesture.

"Guys, it's getting pretty dark," Val stated. We looked around and noticed the sun setting.

"We better head back up before we miss curfew," I said.

"We still have another hour and a half until curfew!" Clara exclaimed looking at her watch. Hanna shook her head.

"Vi's right. They want everyone in the castle before dark."

"Fine," Clara grumbled as she got up. I noticed as soon as I got up, I was shivering. Curse December for being so cold!

"Not to mention we have a transfiguration test tomorrow, I need to study!" Hanna said.

"Same here," I replied. "Is it written or practical?"

"Both, unfortunately," she said with a grimace.

"Ugh! I really loathe Waterbury sometimes. He gives us so much homework. I wouldn't be surprised if we got a boat load over Christmas!" I complained. Hanna nodded in agreement.

"Giving us three assignments that are due on the same day? I don't understand it. Not to mention they were practically projects and we only had a week." She said. I groaned in agreement. The rest of the walk was a comfortable silence. Though Teddy seemed to be lagging behind. He was also awfully quiet while we were talking. I slowed down until he caught up with me.

"Hey, what wrong mate?" I asked. He gave me a side ways glance and kept walking. "C'mon you can tell me!"

"It's nothing." He said. "Just... Thinking." I looked him over, as it was obvious something was bothering him. I waited another minute before asking again.

"Are you sure? Because it seems-"

"Look, I said it was nothing!" He snapped. I blinked in surprise. I had never heard him yell like that before. He was normally a very calm person.

"Fine," I said cooly. "I was only trying to help. But you seem to insist on shutting me out, I'll be on my way." I picked up my pace to put some distance between us.

Rose had seen the whole exchange play out. She couldn't hear what they were saying, she only saw the expressions. What she saw that Violet didn't though, was Teddy's confused and hurt face as she walked away.

Dorms

"So what's the deal with you and Teddy earlier?" Rose asked me while we were getting ready for bed.

"I have no idea! One minute he was normal, and the next he was the biggest git ever!" I said. "All I did was ask if he was okay since he had been really quiet. And we both know Teddy isn't a quiet person. And then he just snapped at me!" Rose seemed deep in thought.

"That's all you said?" I nodded. "And how did he act when we were talking again?" She said with a slightly sly smile.

"Well, he didn't seem to be talking much. He just kinda sat there staring at the ground," I said.

"Are you sure it was just at the ground?" Rose asked. I gave her a confused look.

"When I looked over at him, yes." I replied. Why is Rose questioning me so much over this one little thing?

"You see-"

"Have you asked her yet?" Clara had just waked in, interrupting Rose.

"I was just getting to that!" She told Clara.

"Ask me what?" I asked curious. "If you fancy Teddy or not, duh." Clara responded, with Rose nodding behind her.

"Wh-what? Why would you think I like Teddy?" I asked startled.

"Let's see, shall we?" Rose said. "Out of us girls, you're the one that talks with him the most, and you paid attention to him when we were talking about a potential war, it's quite obvious, really. What's his favorite color?"

"Bubblegum pink, it was his mothers favorite," I responded right away.

"See?" Clara said. "Anyone else would have said turquoise since that's his hair color most of the time!" She crossed her arms as to prove it was final. "Just admit you fancy him already!"

"We're just mates! Really good mates, but c'mon! Can't a girl be friends with a guy without people assuming that they fancy each other?" Rose and Clara looked at me skeptically. I felt a bush creeping up my neck. Why was I blushing? "And besides, we're eleven. Lets not think about this right now. I don't know how I feel!"

"Alright..." Rose said shrugging.

"Whatever you say," Clara said, but in a yeah-right kind of way. I thought about what they said. But honestly, I'm eleven! I'm feel to young to date. And I don't want to make things awkward between us, but it might be to late for that. I bet Rose and Clara will be trying to push us together now. It's easier to be just friends, right?

**A/N: There it is! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, as over Thanksgiving I'm going to a Doctor Who convention (yay!) and the week after that is tech week for my show. Reviews are very encouraging for a writer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hogwarts 10 Years Later- Chapter 13 **

**A/N: what is this madness? Another update? Maybe I'm just so excited that NOTRE DAME IS 12-0! I had to say it. Fair warning, another update won't come for awhile. Tech week is starting. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Tear. Sincere tear. **

It was finally Christmas break. I never thought that I would be so happy to go home. I was in the dorm packing my suitcase when Rose walked in.

"Are you almost done? We have to be downstairs in forty five minutes. And that's not counting goodbyes."

"Don't worry, I'm almost done. I'll be down there in a minute." I told her. She just sighed and walked out of the room. I looked back at my trunk. Almost everything was packed except for my books. I can't believe we have homework over break. I grabbed transfiguration, charms, and potions books to finish my packing. I sat on my bed for a minute. I was going to miss Hogwarts, even though I'll be back in a few weeks. A small mew brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down and saw Oreo looking at me expectingly.

"Ready to head back home?" I said picking her up. She purred in my arms. "I'll take that as a yes." I dragged my trunk into the common room. We were told to put our bags here, and they would be taken to the train. I kept a small bag for snacks with me though. And a case for Oreo, of course.

I made my way to the Great Hall to see everyone before Christmas break. I knew I was going to be seeing all my cousins, and maybe Hanna during the break though. I went to the Hufflepuff table to grab some food before leaving. Rose came up next to me.

"You took long enough! I was about to come and drag you down here ready or not!" I smiled.

"I just get...very distracted whenever I pack," I replied simply. Clara raised her eyebrows and smiled coyly at my response.

"Were you distracted by-"

"No! Will you let that go already?" I asked exasperated.

"Let what go?" Teddy asked. Teddy and I have been acting like the conversation hadn't happened, but something seems different, NOT in the way Clara and Rose are thinking though.

"-so does that sound good?" Teddy asked. Merlin, I zoned out of the entire question. "Some time over Christmas everyone gets together?"

"Oh yeah! Of course!" I replied, my face getting red from embarrassment. "Hey, I'm going to go say bye to Trixie, Jeevan, and Natalie. Be back in a minute!" I navigated my way to where Trixie and Jeevan were sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Violet! Ready for break? I'm excited to see my family again. Even my brothers. Well, I'll probably get over that very quickly." Typical Trixie, yet I love her anyway.

"I feel you, though I only have a younger sister to deal with when I get back." I said. "What about you Jeeves?" She sighed.

"I'll probably be pulled into family activities and be board the rest of the time. Like every other vacation. Hopefully I'll get a good book for Christmas so I can escape reading that." She said nonchalantly.

"Both of you owl me over break, okay?" I said hugging them.

"For sure!"

"Of course!"

I waved goodbye and went to go find Natalie to say goodbye to. She was talking with Hanna over at the Ravenclaw table. Both of them had a bag with them.

"Hi Natalie! Hi Hanna!" I greeted them. "I'm so glad it's break. Just think, three full weeks of no school."

"I know!" Natalie said enthusiastically. "Three weeks of no homework, three weeks of no tests, and three weeks of nothing to stress over. I really need to get some proper sleep soon. All of our school work was really cutting into my sleep schedule way to much."

"They way you study, I'm still surprised you're not a Ravenclaw!" Hanna joked.

"Haha very funny Han. I am a Slytherin and proud!" Natalie replied.

"Would the students who are not staying at Hogwarts please make their ways to the carriages now. All students who are not staying at Hogwarts. Thank you." A professor announced.

"I guess that would be our cue to leave," I said. We merged with the crowd of students heading down to the entrance. The carriage ride to the train station was uneventful, to say the least. Since the ride only took about five minutes, no real conversation was felt needed to be started. I myself, was content with letting my mind wander and petting Oreo.

The carriage lurched to a stop when we reached the station. Natalie told Hanna and I that she would meet up with us later, as she was going to sit with her dorm mate, Lizzie, for the beginning of the train ride. Hanna and I then set off to find the others. On the train, we met up with Trixie in the halls, and finally found Val and Clara in a compartment. We had agreed earlier that it would make things simpler if one or two people found a compartment, and then everyone find them. That way we weren't spread over three compartments wondering where the others were. Rose came into the compartment a few minutes after we did.

"Sorry it took so long, I got stuck behind a group of fourth years." She said in a rush sitting down. "They wouldn't move and it was getting rather annoying."

"It's fine," Clara said waving it off. "Now, since we have some time before Teddy joins us... Who wants to play truth or dare?" Everyone got rather excited at Clara's proposal. I just sighed. It was rather obvious that half the reason she wanted to play the game was to see if I liked Teddy or not. Oh goodness.

"Here's how it's going to work. We will each put our names in a hat, and whosever turn it is will draw a name and ask said person truth or dare. That way no be person is singled out." She explained.

"That seems fair," Hanna said.

"And one more thing," Clara said pulling a small device from her bag. "This, is a magical lie detector. It was originally made for interrogations, but its been modified for everyday use. Makes the game much more honest, and interesting. You answer while holding it. Green is you're telling the truth, red is if you're lying, and yellow is if you're telling the truth, but not the whole truth. Ready to start?" We all nodded.

"Who goes first?" Rose asked.

"I'm thinking of a number between one and six. Rose?" Clara asked.

"Two." Clara then pointed at me.

"Four," I said. She shook her head, the. Pointed and Val.

"Five," Val said.

"And we have a winner! And just because you're my sister, pick if you're doing truth or dare first."

"Hmmm, lets start this off with a dare," she said grinning. Clara passed her the hat full of names. She grinned evilly as she looked at the name. "This just makes my day. Clara, it seems I have pulled your name!" Clara paled a little, but she sat up and regained her composure.

"Bring it on," she replied. Val smirked.

"I dare you... To find a carriage with boys fifth year or older and give one of them a kiss on the cheek!" She crossed her arms in triumph.

"Oooooooo," was heard around the compartment. "Also," Val said looking at Clara. "Don't forget to take someone with you as a witness." Clara was still glaring at her sister.

"Fine then, I'll take," she looked around the carriage. "Rose!" She finally decided.

"Hurry back you two! And remember the facial expressions Rose! I want details!" Val called out as Clara and Rose left the compartment. As soon as they were out of range, we burst out laughing.

"Where did you even COME UP with that?" Trixie burst out. "I'm so glad it wasn't me though!" Val attempted to slow her laughing to answer Trixie.

"Well, I knew she was planning on doing truth or dare. And... I found her... her sheet of... ideas." She kept laughing I between phrases. "The dare was at the top... of... of her idea list. With my name next to it. So now..." She lost it laughing again, but we got the gist. It was another ten minutes before Rose and Clara came back. Clara's face was beet red while Rose looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"So, how did it go?" I asked while Val handed Rose the lie detector. Clara looked at Val.

"I. Hate. You. So. Much." She said through gritted teeth. "That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life! Ugh!" She collapsed on the seat with her head in her hands.

"Basically," Rose started out. "The first group we found were four sixth years boys. One of which was Danny. You know the really cute one in Gryffindor?"

"No!" I said I disbelief. The machine in her hand had the green light on. When I saw it, I started laughing.

"Yes," Clara groaned. "I probably looked so stupid! Why me?"

"Karma!" Val singed. Clara looked up with a glint in her eye.

"Just you wait. You'll get it later for looking at my list. When you least expect it-"

"Expect it. I know. How many times have I heard that one before?" Val interrupted while rolling her eyes. Clara just glared at her even harder.

"Just give me the bloody hat," she grumbled. When she looked at the name her face lit up. "Excellent," she said. "Absolutely brilliant!"

"So who is it?" Hanna asked.

"Violet. And I know the perfect question for you." I groaned. This was exactly what I hoping to avoid, but nooooo.

"Can't you just let it go?" I asked her. "Nothing happened, it was probably just a sensitive subject." She scoffed.

"Never, you've known me long enough that I don't give up on these types of things. And since we didn't already, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I responded right away. Maybe a little to quickly.

"Alright," Clara said slowly. "I dare you, to tell us if you fancy Teddy or not!" She said tossing the lie detector to me.

"What?!" I said outraged. "That's not fair! That was a truth question in dare form. Really?"

"Not much you can do about it now. You have to answer the question, it's the rules." Clara said matter-of-factly.

"She's right you know," Rose said. She also had a small smirk in her face.

"You were in on this, weren't you? Why must you two always conspire against me?" I asked glaring at her.

"I seem to have noticed that you've been avoiding the question. Just tell us!" Trixie said. I thought long and hard about my answer before saying anything.

"I like him-"

"I KNEW IT!" Clara screamed.

"I wasn't done! I said frustrated. "What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted was I like him as a friend." Rose looked at the device.

"It's yellow! What aren't you telling us?" She asked. I bit my lower lip.

"I like him as a friend right now, but in the future..." I trailed off. "Maybe, and this isn't a guarantee or a yes mind you, I might fancy him. But I don't know what I feel right now. And it's easier to just be friends first anyway." The little light turned green after I talked. I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this would finally get them off my back.

"Don't think I won't hold you to this!" Clara warned me. "Now choose a name." After the beginning of truth or dare, the game was fairly normal. Well, as normal as truth or dare can get. Teddy joined us about an hour after we finished truth or dare. And Natalie joined us a short while later. The rest of the ride was filled with laughter, sweets, and games.

Pulling into Platform nine and three-quarters was exciting, yet depressing at the same time. We all agreed to owl each other, and maybe have a big get together at someone's house over break. When I saw my parents, I got engulfed in a group hug. I smiled as we went to go get my trunk. I love Hogwarts, but I did miss my family.

**A/N: And Christmas Break has started! If only that we're true for me too... Please review to give me something to smile about during hell- I mean tech week!**


End file.
